


Sunshine smiles and sunflowers (monkey d. luffy and four friends)

by formalcoral



Series: Dealing with sunshine smiles and sunflowers (unsuccessfully) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Brothers, Multi, Pining, a sht ton of flirting, and kinda dumb too but they all are, and other extras, and sometimes characters might get a little ooc, centered around luffy, cuz luffy's beautiful lol, eh never been good at this anyway, fk u tags, it's really divergent, kind of a prologue or opening, luffy's as dense as fk, luffyxeveryone it's my favorite, n adorable, not like this has a plot anyway, protective friends, the only people who are the same are the characters, to a book im writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalcoral/pseuds/formalcoral
Summary: They're only in high school, but wherever they go, their vision reddens with protectiveness whenever they see someone hitting on Luffy.But what angers them even more is how Luffy doesn't know what they're doing. It's only been the first day out in Saobaody Archipelago's famed amusement park during their school's field trip and Luffy's made more than ten "friends".-Views on what each of Luffy's companions see + what Luffy sees.
Series: Dealing with sunshine smiles and sunflowers (unsuccessfully) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594588
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Sunshine smiles and sunflowers (monkey d. luffy and four friends)

**Author's Note:**

> If i ever get to posting, this would be the prologue of a small ff i wanna write, of course for self-indulgence; haha! Of course, it wouldn't actually be luffyxeveryone (both the prologue, book and epilogue if i even finish the book), nor would it be one ship where luffy is taught he has a bunch of suitors and chooses one of them cuz he likes him, but actually a polyamory relationship between luffy and all his suitors!! yes, i love that kind of stuff.  
> ^^about that, i'll see how it'll go. Me writing my book is just as much as a ride as you readers read it. I have no idea where it's going, and i only have one chapter done (ace's chapter because marineford who? never heard of them).  
> sadly to say one piece has just as successfully taken over my life like exo.

Nefertari Vivi

Vivi has never been as protective as Luffy than any of the friends. She felt more like a mother, wanting and waiting to see if Luffy will grow up and find someone he likes (He likes all of his friends, she asked once, and gave up again after receiving that answer four more times). Unlike Zoro, or Nami, or even Usopp, she wished more often more Luffy’s happiness than wanting to keep a young pure Luffy to themselves.

Sometimes she doubts herself.

Perhaps if they hadn’t kept Luffy so sheltered (Ace, Dandan, the boy Sabo Luffy liked talking about but saw as a brother and a friend, especially) then Luffy wouldn’t have been so dense all the time. It’s the ninth time she saw a boy hit on Luffy, and even Vivi is getting a bit pissed off.

She wraps an arm around Luffy’s shoulder.

“Luffy, Luffy, what can we do about you?” She grins, reaching to hold Nami’s hand because Nami looks like she’s about to fly off and slap the shit out of that boy’s head. “You’re getting so popular! We need to do something about you.” Vivi takes her coat off, even though it’s slightly cold, and forces Luffy to wear it.

“Hey, I’m not cold.” Luffy protests, trying to shrug the jacket off, but Vivi zips the jacket up to cover Luffy’s skinny arms and legs. However, despite Luffy’s protests, he beams at Vivi. “Thanks!”  
Vivi smiles, looking the other way.

Usopp nods all-knowingly.

“Sogeking” Usopp

“What are you doing?” Nami asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Sniping practice.” Usopp responds, not taking his eyes off his target. Since Usopp isn’t allowed to bring weapons to the trip (or school, in general), he trains his fingers to use rubber bands to hit his targets. He’s often successful with his marksmanship, and when his targets are his friends, they won’t hesitate to start ranting about how much it hurts.

Today Usopp is training himself to hit the eye. He doesn’t care whether he hits a closed or open eye, it would still hurt a lot, but what he needed to do was pretend he was innocent when the victim went looking for who did it.

Usopp pulls and releases his rubber band, hitting the boy’s eye spot on. The boy wails (screams girlishly) in pain, while Luffy flinches in shock, asking the boy if he’s alright. Usopp smirks, immediately whipping around to talk to Nami casually, while taking out some money to hand to her (make sure she gets the message, and Nami always gets the message when money is involved).

“Man, I always lose bets. I should stop doing this when you’re betting.” Usopp grumbles, walking away with Nami towards Luffy.

“You should know better.” Nami smirks. “I always win when there’s money.” She counts the bills. Five, ten, fifteen. “Hey, you’re missing a five.”

“You money-swindling bー” Usopp glares at Nami, before fishing out a five from his bag and giving it to Nami, but spots Vivi within hearing range and stops. “Always waiting for an opportunity for money.”

“That’s who I am!” Nami grins slyly, taking the money and tucking it in her purse.

“Cat-Burglar” Nami

“Hey, it’s Nami.”

Nami is currently discretely filming a video on her phone (practiced doing this discretely a lot). She wants to record the next person who will flirt on Luffy, because Usopp and Vivi had already done things to prevent the pining from happening, but she hasn’t really done anything but play along with Usopp’s antics.

“Luffy, you want anything?” Nami asks, staring at him. “Of course, you’ll have to pay for your own food, but still.”

Luffy excitedly bounds up to the food kiosk and orders four servings of meat on a stick (meat skewers). The man (didn’t look older than Ace at all, maybe a part-time job) lit up a bit, and tried to look subtle and cool as he took Luffy’s order.

Nami sighs. Is there a way to look cool while taking someone’s order? No way there is. She looks at Zoro, who’s probably flaming right now, but he’s grumpy he can’t be served alcohol, and looks a bit scarier than usual (Zoro’s actually a big softie inside, Nami doesn’t understand why people think Zoro’s scary).

They go get their food, and Luffy immediately stuffs all the meat into his mouth. And then spits it out. Rare, Nami notes, until she notices that the meat is kind of mixed up with white pulp.

Paper.

Nami is ready to explode. She picks up a strip of paper, the type of paper that people write their numbers on. Sure enough, there are numbers and dashes on there.

What kind of idiot doesn’t look at what they’re eating? Nami thinks, frowning immensely. Her concern increases when she sees Luffy cough up more paper.

She flips the paper over, eyes bulging when she sees the man’s damned address on there. What kind of sane person does that? A desperate person wanting fun with twinks and teenagers probably.

Anyway, she was going to send this video to Ace through Luffy (“Luffy, this is an important message to your brother, you are not allowed to see it.”

(“Why? Do you like Ace?” Luffy would probably ask.  
“We’ve done this many times, Luffy, and Vivi knows about this.” Nami would probably respond.  
“Okay!” Luffy probably wouldn’t question it, and send it to Ace.)

But Ace claims he’s not the one who’s doing the beating, because he prefers keeping his hands clean, but rather someone Luffy hasn’t seen in a long time.

Of course, Nami has her suspects.

Roronoa Zoro

“Hey kid.” Zoro acknowledges the ones who take the flirting a bit too far (touching, cornering, literal confessions, asking to go home). This is the second one today.

Right now Luffy is walled by a boy he doesn’t really know. With hands blocking his way out, Luffy can’t really move, and looks a bit uncomfortable and fidgets with Vivi’s large coat. He’s acting anxiously, something the boy in front probably can’t see because he’s a moron and a bastard.

The ‘kid’ ignores Zoro, continuing his flirting. (“How about you and me go to the hotel nearby? I can give you a lot of fun.”)

This is especially concerning. Vivi’s coat is already covering almost every single part of Luffy except for his head, hands, and his ankles.

Luffy’s also not smiling.

“Hey, kid, don’t you remember me?” Zoro asks, putting a hard hand on the teen’s shoulder and pushing him away from Luffy. Luffy looks a bit shocked, but Zoro doesn’t look at Luffy.

Zoro puts his hands in his pockets, looking a bit bored. “You’re the kid who made me drop my food with your screaming.”

“What the hell? So? Everyone screams. Why you gotta be so sensitive then?” The manchild sneers, almost mocking Zoro.

“Zoro!” Luffy beams. “Buy me food!”

The ‘kid'’s eyes open in shock, like he recognizes the name ‘Zoro’.

Zoro immediately puts his attention to Luffy. After taking a moment to hear him, he sighs. “Food again? You’re always hungry. Save it for dinner!”

“But I always have five meals! And I don’t have anymore money.” Luffy pouts. “Well, I have a hundred belies, but that’s all. That won’t buy me meat.”

“Just deal with it then.” Zoro grumbles, walking away. Luffy follows like a lost puppy. “Also, do you know where the others are?”

(Zoro got lost again. Luckily Nami made everyone install a tracker on their phone so they knew where they were.)

Monkey D. Luffy

“Nami, what are these for?” Luffy asks. He asks her because she’s seen her receive these before, but when the presenter doesn’t see it, she rips them up for some reason.

Nami squints, snatching them away, and then rips them into pieces.

“Nami, you didn’t answer my question.” Luffy pouts.

“Those are bad things. These papers are asking you to do bad things with the person who gave you it.” Nami says slowly, stuffing the now ripped pieces of paper into her purse.

“But the people who gave me those things were nice people.” Luffy frowns. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Just remind yourself that I saved you from a lot of bad things.” Nami grins. Zoro opens an eye from sleeping (eavesdropping disguised as sleeping), seeing where this was going. “That’ll cost a thousand belies.”

“Oi oi oi…” Zoro and Usopp say in unison, out of habit. Luffy grins, laughing.

Something interrupts them, however.

“Bro, I got a twelve out of thirty on that quiz Mr. Woe gave us. This damned school is like hell.” He pauses. The voice is loud, but lowers a bit, to a stage whisper. “But look, fuck, check him out. He’s the hottest one here.” Another voice wolf-whistles.

Luffy cocks his head in question when he sees Zoro and Nami stand up. Usopp is getting something from his bag. “What are you doing? Sit down, it’s not nice to listen to other people’s conversations.”  
Then he turns to the people who were talking (about him). “Also, I don’t think it’s hot at all. It’s kind of cold.”

The teens’ jaws drop. Nami and Zoro sigh exasperatedly, sitting down. Usopp is still rummaging through his bag, though faster this time.

Vivi stares at Luffy.

“What?” Luffy purses his lips, crossing his arms. “It is cold, I admit it. I take back what I said earlier.”


End file.
